


Как напугать дракона

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Series: Прогоняя страхи [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon (first film), daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Иккинг заболел первый раз после знакомства с Беззубиком.





	Как напугать дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Часть из цикла "Прогоняя страхи"

Беззубик вновь проснулся раньше Иккинга. Он спустился вниз, кивнув Стоику, повалялся в снегу и зашёл обратно.

На Олух пришла суровая северная зима. Зиму Беззубик не любил, хоть и не мёрз, в отличие от некоторых.

Иккинг сейчас больше напоминал кучу шкур и одеял, чем человека — настолько он в них закутался. Беззубик фыркнул.

Он несколько раз ткнул Иккинга — непонятно куда, — но в ответ получил только недовольное бормотание. Переходя к решительным действиям, Беззубик стащил на пол шкуры и одеяла.

Иккинг наконец открыл глаза, посмотрел на него мутным, расфокусированным взглядом и снова закрыл. Вот это уже странно. Ещё пару раз тряхнув Иккинга за плечо, но не добившись реакции, Беззубик побежал вниз.

Стоик ещё был тут, разговаривал с пришедшим Плевакой, но оба они мигом отвлеклись, когда Беззубик чёрной молнией слетел вниз и взволнованно что-то прорычал на своём драконьем. Он настойчиво продвигался обратно, при этом взглядом требуя идти за ним.

***

У Иккинга был жар. Дрожать он пока не начал, но Стоик по опыту знал, что это ненадолго.

Плевака отправился за Готти сразу же, как прошёл наверх и взглянул на него, — плохой знак.

— Иккинг, сынок, проснись, — потряс он его.

Иккинг разлепил глаза, со стороны казалось, что это далось ему с большим трудом.

— Прости, пап, я опять. Кажется. Наверное. Может быть... — стихал его слабый голос.

Беззубик глядел на него с таким ужасом, какого Стоик вообще не мог представить у дракона. Стоик понимал его — простуда Иккинга всегда была сильной. Несмотря на то, сколько раз это происходило, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть. А Беззубик и вовсе видел хозяина больным впервые.

— Не волнуйся, — положил он руку ему на голову. — Это просто простуда. Такое бывает, сейчас начнём лечение, и он поправится.

О том, что Иккинг вполне может умереть, если не выдержит, он решил умолчать. Только паникующего дракона им не хватало.

Готти пришла, как раз когда он закончил приготовления. Традиционно врезала ему по шлему посохом — опять за здоровьем сына не уследил.

Беззубик сидел над Иккингом, низко склонив голову и наблюдая. Повернулся, когда трое зашли в комнату: зрачки в его глазах сузились до щёлочки, он казался напряжённым, злым, готовым к атаке. Внутри Стоика дрогнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминающее страх. Беззубик был Ночной Фурией, самым опасным из драконов, и смотреть умел так, что не оставалось сомнений — он и правда порождение самой смерти. Как его сын, совершенно не похожий на настоящего викинга мальчишка, не испугался и приблизился настолько, что завоевал доверие, Стоик всё ещё не понимал.

— Она говорит, что это простуда. Снова, — перевёл Плевака рисунки Готти. — Ну, слава Тору, не что-нибудь похуже, — это он добавил от себя и получил по голове за то, что отвлёкся. — Да, да. Она спрашивает, всё ли ты помнишь, что нужно делать?

— Конечно. Обтирания, отвары, компресс. И согреть его. Помню.

Она смотрела не на него, а в глаза Беззубика. Смотрела долго, словно они безмолвно разговаривали о чём-то. Наконец, кивнула Стоику и вышла.

— Хей, всё будет отлично, — хлопнул его по плечу Плевака, обращаясь, кажется, не столько к нему, сколько к дракону. — В конце концов, Иккинг никогда не был символом силы телесной, со здоровьем парнишке и правда не повезло. Но что касается силы духовной — он ещё нас переплюнет. Так что какой-то там жалкой простуде его точно не сломить!

Он ушёл провожать Готти до дома, а Стоик — снимать с огня несколько отваров из лечебных трав. Беззубик уже не выглядел таким грозным, скорее подавленным. Он опустился на пол, положив голову на кровать и уткнувшись носом в ладонь Иккинга. От этой картины сжималось сердце. Он так же вёл себя, когда они вернулись с битвы на драконьем острове. Сильно хромая — ему тоже досталось в бою, — он следовал за Стоиком, нёсшим Иккинга, по пятам. А затем, уже в доме, неотступно сидел возле его кровати. Астрид тогда пыталась уговорить его хотя бы поесть, но упрямый Беззубик так и не согласился.

Под неотрывным взглядом дракона Стоик приподнял Иккинга, помогая выпить целебный отвар, стащил рубашку и начал обтирания. 

Спустя несколько часов жар наконец спал, и теперь Иккинга начало морозить. Они вдвоём накинули обратно все шкуры и одеяла, но это не помогало.

— Пойду нагрею воду, сделаю несколько грелок, — устало вздохнул он, уже поднявшись, и был весьма грубым толчком усажен на место. Под хмурым взглядом Беззубик стащил на пол всё лежащее на Иккинге, а затем сгреб его в охапку и завалился на кровать сам. Дерево угрожающе хрустело, пока он возился, стараясь удобнее обнять Иккинга лапами и крыльями.

Смотреть на столь странное проявление заботы было отчего-то неловко, хотя Стоик и понимал, что это и правда лучший вариант. Поэтому, когда Беззубик наконец слегка раскрыл крылья, демонстрируя, что Иккинг перестал дрожать и теперь просто уютно сопел в тёплых объятьях дракона, он немедленно поднялся.

— Ты же проследишь за ним? — и, дождавшись кивка, вышел.

В конце концов, у него с Беззубиком были сложные взаимоотношения. Конечно, он уже принял, что у его сына есть дракон — да и как тут не принять, когда они теперь есть у всех вокруг, — но вот Беззубик его явно невзлюбил. Причём дело касалось даже не его самого, это Стоик мог бы понять — Беззубик имеел право злиться, что он сковал его и едва не убил. Нет, дело касалось Иккинга.

Каждый раз, когда он привычно принимался отчитывать сына, тот стоял за его плечом грозной чёрной тучей, смотря зло и с осуждением. Под таким взглядом невозможно было продолжать выговор, поэтому Стоик его быстро отпускал. На тирады Плеваки — Иккинг, ты вновь подошёл слишком близко к огню; Иккинг, надень защитный фартук; Иккинг, этим инструментом нельзя пользоваться без перчаток, сколько раз тебе говорить — он так не реагировал. Похоже, в глазах дракона Стоик был ужасным отцом, цепляющимся к Иккингу почём зря.

В чём-то он был с ним согласен.

***

Иккинг проснулся с утра, чувствуя в теле непривычную слабость. Он попробовал потянуться, но понял, что не может этого сделать. Наконец, открыв глаза, обнаружил себя прижатым к драконьей груди и завёрнутым в его лапы и крылья как в кокон.

— Беззубик, — позвал он, потому что выбраться самостоятельно не было никаких шансов.

Беззубик отреагировал тут же, раскрывая крылья — судя по грохоту, что-то ими уронив — и ослабляя захват. Он глядел на Иккинга как-то подозрительно счастливо.

— Беззубик? Что случилось? Почему ты...

Но договорить не смог, потом что Беззубик в порыве чувств начал радостно его вылизывать.

— О-о-о, Беззубик, прекрати немедленно, что я говорил тебя про вылизывания, — упорно отпирался он, стараясь руками оттолкнуть его морду от себя.

Беззубик рассмеялся — Иккинг, всё ещё лежавший на его груди, скорее почувствовал это, чем услышал. И рассмеялся в ответ.

— Вижу, тебе уже лучше, — вошёл в комнату отец.

— Папа? Что происходит? Мы что, опять сражались с каким-то драконом? — и не смог не бросить на Беззубика взволнованный взгляд. В прошлый раз тот вышел из битвы с не слишком серьёзными ранами, а сейчас что?

— Нет, не волнуйся, никаких битв, — Стоик подошёл к стулу у кровати, но почему-то решил не садиться. — Ты опять заболел. В этот раз простуда была весьма сильной. Беззубик служил тебе грелкой. И ещё он очень испугался за тебя.

Беззубик бросил на него хмурый взгляд. Видимо, хотел сохранить это в тайне.

— Я рад видеть, что ты пошёл на поправку. Пару дней ещё проведёшь в постели. И никаких полётов, понял меня? — строго посмотрел на него Стоик. Видимо, в это раз Беззубик был с ним согласен, потому что не стал сверлить его взглядом.

— Конечно, пап.

— Хорошо. Я тогда пойду на собрание. Беззубик за тобой присмотрит.

Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

— Хей, — Беззубик перевёл взгляд на него. — Прости, что напугал, брат. Со мной такое часто случается. Ну, чаще, чем с другими викингами, — смущённо признался он и зевнул. Слабость никуда не ушла.

Беззубик улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой и сомкнул над ним крылья.

Засыпать в объятьях Беззубика было хорошо не только потому, что тепло, но и от понимания — он, Иккинг, действительно ему нужен.


End file.
